Bandit of Ambera
by Canadian Sasquatch
Summary: A thieving Pikachu and a Treecko with strange powers have one thing in common: they're both wanted by a tyrant ruler. Despite their differences, they'll have to learn how to work together. If they don't, they risk losing their lives, or worse, their freedom.
1. Jailbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the Mystery Dungeon spinoffs. They belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

**Also, I don't own the setting of Ambera, as well as some characters like Adiel and Scythe. They belong to Scytherider, from his Silver Resistance story, and he's been kind enough to allow me use them in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Jailbreak

He hated prisons. Every cell he stayed in was the same. Dull, featureless walls imprisoned you from three sides, with the fourth usually occupied by a door. You got a bed and toilet, sometimes one with a rim if you were lucky. Maybe the walls have some art from previous inmates that you can stare at to offset insanity.

This one was different. He'd once been told that this place was airtight, and when he looked around, he believed it. The walls were rough stone, as well as the floor. The classic bars that separated him from the rest of the compound had been replaced by a solid steel door. It had two slots, one which he assumed was for food and the higher one to observe the prisoner. The cell itself was barren. No bed, no toilet, not even a bucket to occupy the room. The only source of light came from feeble light bulb that was fixed to the wall. The Iron Town jail would not let him escape easily.

Excited voices were coming from the other side of the door. He looked at the slot at the top of the door. Someone left it open, allowing him a small glimpse of the outside. It was built into the door about six feet off the ground. That height was really inconvenient for a foot tall Pikachu. Then again, when had height ever stopped him?

He was the runt of his family. For as long as he could remember, he had always been the smallest. He got picked on a lot, and was never really able to defend himself effectively. Most would be upset by that fact, but not him. Being small was a blessing. No one thought you were a threat. Heck, some thought you were downright cute.

People used to think he was cute when he first started out. He was really young, still a Pichu. As years passed, he began to look more battered. His fur had a darker tinge to it, like he had been rolling around in charcoal. Some of it was dirt, but it was actually because he was just naturally darker. The tip of his right ear was torn and frayed, from when a bold Ninjask took a swipe at him. A Donphan once trampled his tail, giving the end a slight, yet permanent, kink to it. Needless to say, not many thought he was cute anymore.

He backed up the far wall and broke into a sprint. His target was the wall, heading towards the middle at an angle. He jumped at the wall, his feet landing on the stone. For a fraction of a second he was sideways. Before gravity could bring him back to earth, he extended his legs again. The second jump propelled him right towards the top slot.

He hit the wall and began to slide down it. He struggled to find a handhold to stop from falling and found one. It was a small ledge that gave him just enough space to cling on. He hoisted himself up to see through the clear glass of the top slot.

The view outside his cell wasn't much more exciting. Rows of grey doors lined the opposite wall. One of the cells was open. He could see that it was the same featureless room as his. He looked down the hall, seeing four figures walking slowly in his direction. Three of them were escorting a familiar purple snake to the open cell

"Hey, Monty!" he cried out from the slot, "Long time, no see!"

The Ekans looked up at him. "If it isn't the great Bandit of Ambera. How did they manage to capture the master thief this time?"

"Lawrence set me up," Bandit the Pikachu admitted. He grimaced briefly. "No worries, though. I'll bust outta here soon enough."

"I'll see you soon then. Hudson's already got my bail money ready."

Bandit didn't get to talk any longer with his friend. The three Pokémon tossed the poison type into his own cell and locked him up. One of the guards, a Hitmonchan, walked over to his cell.

"Well, would you look at that," he said. "I didn't believe it when they told me that the Bandit had been caught _again_."

"Doesn't matter," Bandit said, ignoring the blatant jab at his pride. "The other prisons couldn't hold me. What makes you think this one will?"

The fighter chuckled. "That's where you're mistaken. We're not planning on keeping you."

The Hitmonchan received a very confused look from Bandit. For a second, the Pikachu thought he meant execution, but that seemed a bit harsh. All he did was steal from the Master's forces. A lot.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I mean that someone is coming to pick you up," the other Pokémon said. "He was already coming to pick up another stray. When he heard that we caught you, he was particularly excited."

"Wait, when are they getting here?"

"Normally, I wouldn't give an escape artist like you a time frame, but it hardly matters now. He'll be here within minutes," the brown Pokémon gave him a disturbing smile. "Adiel travels fast."

Bandit barely noticed the outer flap close. For a few seconds, he just hung on the wall, digesting the information. His fingers gave way and he fell to the ground.

He had never seen the Pokémon before, but he heard enough stories. From what he was told, that Scizor was brutal and efficient. His prey could never escape him for long. Most got caught in the end. However, if you were skilled enough, you could escape from his grasp. He would know. He was one of them.

Bandit knew first hand that Adiel could be avoided. Ever since his reputation of a skilled robber began to rise, the Scizor had been out to get him. Whenever he got caught, which were more times than he liked to admit, Adiel had shown up and tried to take him away. However, Bandit always managed to escape. His timing ensured that he never even caught a glimpse of said Pokémon.

Now was different, though. He never had such a short amount of time to work with. The cell wasn't helping either. No windows to warp, and he couldn't pick the door's lock. Judging from the amount of gears and other mechanical locks, the door needed electricity to open.

He looked back around the room. The only plan that came to mind was to overload the power grid using the light bulb socket. And that was a long shot. Even if he did manage to blow out every bulb in the prison, it would only delay Adiel from getting to his cell. As long as that door was closed, not even air could get out.

Dust scattered as he fell to the floor. It seemed hopeless. Being drafted into the Master's army would be horrible. He would be no more than a mindless slave, forced to carry out actions without any will.

His family knew what happened to Pokémon who got recruited. That's why his brother refused to go. But the Master gets everyone. He'll either take their freedom, or their lives.

He shut out the old memory. He already had other problems to deal with. Dealing with ghosts from his past was just one too many.

A breeze blew through his fur, as if to remind him of what he didn't have. He'd never be able to roam the outdoors again by his own freewill. It wasn't captivity that scared him. It was losing the freedom to do what he wanted that scared him the most. He closed his eyes, imagining he was in a golden meadow. The wind blowing past him, warm sunshine, a soft bed of grass to lay on.

No, it wasn't the same. You can't simulate freedom in a cell. The breeze was just taunting him.

Wait a minute. There was a breeze in his cell. Which is a windowless, airtight prison. He looked up to the ceiling and grinned. There was a grate at the top, pumping air into the room.

The wind wasn't telling him he didn't have his freedom. It was telling him he still had a chance. He could escape through the air vents.

The builders had been so worried about prisoners escaping that they made the rooms airtight. So in order to prevent suffocation, they took the easy way and built in vents. The thing keeping him alive was also giving him his freedom.

Bandit stared up at the vent. Since it was on the ceiling, the vent was ten feet above his head. No biggie. He'd climbed higher. Screws probably fastened it to the ceiling, so he would need to remove those to get in.

Energy seeped into his tail at the thought. The yellow fur was enveloped in a bright light. When the light faded, his tail was a steely gray. He grabbed the discoloured fur and yanked some out.

Iron tail. He picked that move up a few years back. When he focussed his energy, he could make his tail become metal. Normally, it would make the entire tail into a lethal blade, hair and all. He found a way to modify it so the hairs transformed into incredibly strong and flexible needles. With it, he could pick locks and create makeshift tools. He bit down on the needles, bending them into shape.

They came out as a crude screwdriver. He choose the flathead, the most common type of screw. He hoped he choose right. There would be no time to correct it if he was wrong.

The light bulb caught his attention again. He could still use the plan before. Blowing out the lights would buy him some extra time. Adiel might be able to see in the dark, but you still needed power to open the doors.

Holding his screwdriver in his mouth, he jumped off the walls and grabbed onto the light bulb. He twisted it out of the socket, plunging the room into darkness, and then grabbed the exposed wires. Immediately he felt electricity surge through him. the effect was intoxicating. He wasn't keeping it for himself. Summoning his own power, he sent it back into the wires. Surprised yelps filtered through the door. His plan must've worked.

Bandit shot some sparks from his cheeks. The bits of electricity illuminated the room briefly. He saw where the vent was and quickly calculated the jump before the light could fade. Then, in complete darkness, he made a blind leap. His fingers felt the grate and he latched on.

The force made him in swing into the ceiling. The impact hurt, but he held on. He shed some more sparks to reveal the layout of grate. It swung open on hinges, with two screws keeping it closed. Hanging on by one hand, he got to work on the screws. Luckily, the makeshift screwdriver was the right one. He thanked the workers for being predictable.

Two screws clattered to the ground below. Bandit nearly fell off when the vent swung open. He put the screwdriver back into his mouth, in case if he would ever need it again. Carefully, he began to climb around the grate so he could position himself below the open air duct. It was as dark as his room, so he shot some sparks to illuminate it. The main duct was connected right to the vent.

It was an easy climb into the cramped metal space. Bandit wanted to cheer. He was home free. He escaped an airtight room. Laughing silently to himself, he began to crawl the length of the duct in complete darkness.

That was his first mistake.

His second was taking time to remove the screwdriver from his mouth. He didn't notice that he was resting on another grate. The screws couldn't hold the weight and snapped in unison.

Bandit barely had time to react before he plunged into the darkness below. He managed to grab hold of the grate, but the hinges couldn't handle the sudden load. They broke and dropped him into another cell.

"OOF!"

The Pikachu hit the ground hard. Dust swirled up from the impact. It was pitch black in this cell also.

Bandit groaned and dragged himself to his feet. That drop really hurt. To make matters worse, his way of escaping from the first cell was gone. He used the grate to climb. Now it was on the floor with him. He doubted he could make a perfect jump. The first time was lucky enough.

"Who's there?" a shakey voice said from the shadows.

Bandit nearly jumped out of his fur. He looked for the source of the voice. Of course he couldn't find it because he couldn't even see a foot in front of his face.

"I should ask you the same question," he said into the darkness.

"Fair enough," the voice said. "My name's Totum. What's yours?"

"I ain't telling you my name," Bandit replied, trying in vain to see the ceiling.

"I told you mine!" Totum protested. "It's only fair that you tell me yours."

"Maybe you should've thought that through better."

The guards must have found a way to restore power because the light in the cell flashed back on. The sudden increase in light didn't affect Bandit, but he noticed a figure flinch. He turned to it and discovered who his cell mate was.

A Treecko sat on the floor, rubbing his eyes. It was just a regular grass type. Nothing special about it.

"No offence, man," Bandit smirked, returning his attention to the ceiling, "but you don't look much like a criminal. Why are you in here, anyways? It doesn't look like you do much rule breaking."

"For your information, I ran from recruitment," Totum said defiantly. He was definitely a male. "They caught me and tossed me in this cell."

Bandit wasn't surprised by this. Many Pokemon had the same story as Totum. They couldn't stand being forced into the army so they ran. Most got caught and ended up in cell, while a few resourceful others managed to find a way to escape. He had heard dozens of tales, and he really didn't want to hear another.

"Look, there's some seriously bad dudes coming to pick me and another guy up," he told his cellmate to prevent another story, "and I really don't want to go with them."

"You mean Adiel, right?" Bandit turned to him, shock written all over his face. "I was told he was coming to pick me up. It's true, isn't it?"

Bandit shook his head. "_You_ were the one they were talking about?"

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

"You serious? Why would the Master want you? Treecko aren't necessarily known for having any amazing abilities, and it's not like your kind is rare either."

"It's a long story."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I just need to focus on getting outta here."

Totum was going to say something rude in responses when he heard muffled voices coming from outside. Both Pokemon stared at the door and listened.

"Which prisoner would you like to see first, sir?" one of them said.

"Show me the Pikachu first," another ordered. It sounded cold as ice. "I have always wanted to meet to the famous Bandit of Ambera first hand."

A shiver ran up his spine at the mention of his name. He had a feeling that voice belonged to Adiel. He never heard him speak before, and was grateful that it was muffled. just the sound of it was enough to strike fear in the hardened criminal. He hoped he would never have to hear his voice clear.

It was Totum's turn to be shocked. "Wait, _you're_ the Bandit?" He looked the electric type up and down.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Bandit scowled. He hated how surprise was everyone's first reaction to being told that he was the master thief. Why couldn't he be a legend just because he was small?

A voice boomed from down the hall. "WHERE IS HE? YOU SAID YOU HAD THE BANDIT!" There was no second guessing that was Adiel.

"Crap, we need to get out of here, right now," Bandit said, paling a bit. He looked up to the open vent. "You know how to wall jump?

Totum looked up at the ceiling. "I have a better idea," he said, raising one arm to the ceiling. Vines fired from his fingers and into the hole.

"Treecko can't learn Vine Whip," Bandit muttered. "How do you know it?"

"It's part of the long story you didn't want to hear," Totum offered his other hand to the Pikachu. "You coming?"

"You better hope that the Treecko is still here or I will personally flay you alive," said the voices from outside, getting rapidly louder.

"Oh, hell yes!" Bandit said and grabbed hold of the grass type, the mechanical locks whirring to life behind him. Totum reeled in his vines and the duo shot to the ceiling. They soared though the hole and crashed into the metal above. The two Pokémon in the ducts froze as they heard the door swing open.

"THEY ARE BOTH GONE!" the same voice bellowed, "YOU LET BOTH PRISONERS ESCAPE?"

Totum gave Bandit a relieved look. They made it out at the nick of time. Bandit felt the same way, but a sense of unease settled over him. that voice sounded eerily familiar. Footsteps were heard as someone heavy entered the room. It picked something of the ground.

Bandit made yet another bad decision. He looked over the side and into the cell. His eyes locked with a pair of yellow ones, filled with anger. For a split second, Bandit was paralyzed. Something about those eyes seemed so hauntingly familiar. He couldn't figure out where, though, like his brain was purposely blocking the memory.

Someone tugged him back hard. It was good timing too because he narrowly avoided the red pincer that pulverized the spot where he had been a moment before. It slammed into the top with a resounding _clang_. Bandit snapped out of his trance.

"RUN!" he yelled. Totum didn't need any encouragement. He was already running on all fours through the ducts, and Bandit was close behind.

"They escaped through the air vents. Find them!"

They didn't look back. They just focussed on finding the end to the ducts. Suddenly, the floor hit a sharp slant. The two Pokémon fell down, gaining speed as they slid down.

"Uh oh!" Totum shouted from the front.

"What's 'uh oh?'" Bandit called out. Totum looked back with a frightened expression.

"We got another vent coming up!"

"That's just great!" Bandit yelled. They hit the cover and broke through it with ease.

Totum hit the ground first, tossing up a cloud of dust. Bandit landed right on him, pushing his face back into the dirt. For a second, all was calm. The two ex-prisoners lay in the dirt, breathing heavily.

Then someone shouted, "There they are!"

Bandit took off like a bat out of hell. Totum barely had time to realize he was running before he disappeared behind a corner. He looked back at the group of guards who were running straight for him. That was all the motivation he needed. He raced after the Pikachu through the back alleys, with the police in hot pursuit.

Bandit was a probably the quickest Pikachu alive. By the time Totum made it to the alley, he had disappeared around one of the corners. The Treecko had to guess which path to take and hope that he would find the thief. He took a right turn, then a left and ran right into an Arcanine.

The fire type blocked the alley, growling at him. Totum didn't break a stride. He'd rather be fried than go with Adiel. The Arcanine opened its maw, preparing for a Flamethrower. Totum waited for the last moment and dove forward. A jet of flame that would have reduced him to ash passed over him, missing him by a hairsbreadth. The extreme heat seared his back. He skidded along the ground on his stomach, passing underneath the dog, and kept on running.

Turning the corner, he caught Bandit halfway up a twenty foot wall. He was climbing, jumping and just sheer running up the bricks. In seconds, he reached the top and ran to the right, the roofs blocking him from view.

'_Screw that,'_ Totum thought. Using Vine Whip, he latched onto the top of the wall and shot up the brick like a green bullet. He landed on the wall and bolted in the direction he saw Bandit run off to. Four buildings over, he could see the Pikachu sprinting along the roofs with ease. Totum sighed and started after him.

By the time the guards reached the alley, they were greeted by an empty dead end. They stared at the wall in disbelief, completely stumped on where the two fugitives went and wondering how to pursue them.

* * *

Totum was having a hard time. He was jumping massive gaps, sprinting across uneven surfaces and trying to keep a yellow blur in his line of sight. Bandit slowed to a stop on a flat roof ahead of him. Totum was so relieved that the Pikachu stopped. His chest burned, and his legs felt like they were going to collapse.

"I think we lost them," he gasped when he caught up to him, nearly collapsing to the ground.

Bandit spun around with a look of terror on his face so funny, Totum would have burst out laughing if he wasn't so tired. The bewilderment soon turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bandit demanded.

"I was following you," Totum responded.

"I know that!" Bandit snapped. "_Why_ are you following me?"

Totum was confused. "... because we're... we're escaping."

"I'm sorry? _We_? Since when was there a 'we'?"

"I thought we were going to stick together," Totum said. He still wasn't catching on to what Bandit was saying. "You helped me bust out of jail. I thought we'd end like a team, you know?"

Bandit stared, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He chuckled a little, then a harder until he was in a full fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Totum demanded.

"You!" Bandit managed between gasps of breath. "You actually think that I'd let you work with me? You're just some random recruit who ran for all I care."

"But... you broke me out of jail. Why would you do that if there wasn't a reason?"

"You were just a tag-along in my escape," Bandit said in a slow voice, like he was explaining it to a baby. To him, it kind of felt that way. The Treecko couldn't take a hint. "You and me only know each other because I made a stupid mistake in my break-out and fell into your cell. There's your reason. I'm outta here."

Bandit started to walk away, leaving Totum staring at his feet. He wasn't in any hurry. He'd lost the guards that were chasing them. After a few paces, Totum called out to him.

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"I don't care what you do," he said without breaking his stride. "It's your life. You figure it out."

"I don't know what to do though," Totum said miserably. "I never planned for this. How can I suddenly just learn how to be a fugitive? I don't know where to start."

"You better learn fast then," Bandit said simply.

Anger boiled in Totum's mind. "What kind of answer is that?" he shouted. He stomped in front of the Pikachu, blocking his path. "I need your help. How can you just walk away?"

"Easy. I'll show you."

He turned to the right, only for Totum to block him again. Bandit scowled up at him. Pikachu are usually shorter than Treecko, but since Bandit was shorter than the average Pikachu, Totum was seemed much bigger than him.

"What do you want," Bandit said, glaring at the grass type.

"I want help," Totum said. "I need help. I need to learn how to be a fugitive, how to survive on the run. I need to know my options."

"You want to know an option? Join the Resistance. They take in runaways all the time. Plus, you don't have to stick around me."

"No. No, I can't join the Resistance," Totum shook his head, his green skin paling. "I need to stay on the run. I can't join them."

"Why can't you join them?" Bandit practically yelled, his frustration mounting with the picky fugitive.

"Look, I-I just can't. My only hope for freedom is to stay on the run. The Master really wants me I just don't-"

"I don't even know why the Master wants you!" Bandit exploded. He'd had enough of the kid. "He sends his best guy, the same guy who's been hounding me for years, for you. A random Treecko who can use Vine Whip. A Treecko who has to beg someone to take care of them as fugitive. So tell me. Why the hell should I help _you_? What makes _you_ so damn important?"

Totum looked like he was about to cry. His face looked extremely pained. His head wandered around like he was searching for another answer. Finally, it came to a rest staring at the ground.

"Fine. I'll show you why," he said. It was barely a whisper.

"About time," Bandit said, relieved.

Totum looked the Pikachu right in the eye. He still looked extremely pained, though it seemed different. It was a mix of emotional and physical pain. He raised a closed fist to Bandit, the knuckles pointing to the ground. He opened his hand and the Pikachu jumped back.

Bandit had no idea what to expect. He was shocked at first, but it quickly turned to horror. What he was seeing went against everything he knew. It defied the laws of nature itself.

Suspended over Totum's outstretched palm was a flickering ball of flame.


	2. Loose Ends

Totum kept the flame alive in his hands for a few seconds before closing his fist and extinguishing the fire.

"Now do you see why the Master wants me?" his voice was choked with emotion.

"Yeah," Bandit croaked. "You're a fucking wizard."

"I'm not a wizard," Totum said. "It's not magic. I can just use every elemental attack."

"That's magic!" Bandit exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Pokémon aren't supposed to be able to do that. You get an elemental power and you're stuck with it. Those are the rules."

He started to pace the building, running a hand through the fur on his head. He stopped suddenly, giving Totum a suspicious look. "Wait, you said you can use _every _elemental attack?"

"In theory, yes."

"What do you mean by 'in theory'?"

Totum scratched his arm. He was starting to think that telling Bandit about his powers was a bad move. "I tried to do the basic attacks for each type. It's possible, but I can't achieve much. I've only really practiced with fire and psychic attacks. The others are too hard to use."

Bandit was totally lost at this point. Maybe he was imagining this entire conversation and he was really back in the cell, suffering from a concussion from the fall. He dismissed the thought. Even his subconscious wasn't this messed up.

"This doesn't make any sense," Bandit muttered, just loud enough for the Treecko to hear.

"I know it doesn't," Totum replied. "I mean, I can teleport for Arceus' sake."

"No way. Show me."

At that, Totum paled even more. He shook his head furiously. "Nope. I'm not teleporting. It hurts way too much to do."

"You're a wizard! How can it hurt?"

For a moment, Totum was silent. Then he started to laugh, only there was no humour in it. "You seriously think that this gift came without consequences? That it's some amazing blessing?"

"Yeah, of course," Bandit smirked. "I bet anyone would kill for a power like that."

"No man. This...this is a curse. Like you said: Pokémon aren't supposed to be able to use every element. It isn't natural. So whenever I use a different attack, an attack I'm not allowed to use, pain rips through my body. Sure, it's not so bad for small things, but the more powerful the attack, the worse the pain gets."

"Like a punishment," Bandit concluded quietly.

"Exactly," Totum said, relieved that the Pikachu was catching on. "Now you see why I can't be caught. So, will you teach me how to survive on the streets?"

Bandit thought it over for a second.

"Nope," he decided, turning his back on the Treecko.

"Are you serious?" Totum exclaimed. "I just told you that the Master wants me very badly and you're not going to help me?"

"That's why I'm not helping you," Bandit said, facing him again. "Hanging around you is the worst possible choice I have. The Master wants you more than me, so he'll go after you instead. I'm a free man, and once they have you, they won't be nearly as interested in me."

"Yeah, because they'll be turning me into a weapon!"

"And I'll go back to my life as a criminal. That's why I'm not going to help you."

Bandit resumed his departure, unaware of Totum's clenched fists. Totum had no way of convincing him to help through his own means. Getting Bandit to accept would require more forceful negotiation, which Totum hated doing. He didn't like to force people to do stuff that they didn't want to do, but he also didn't want to get captured. Summoning his courage, he took a deep breath.

"You realize that if you don't help me, you're screwed," he said softly, breaking Bandit's walk again.

"How so?" Bandit laughed. "You're gonna come after me with your weak-ass attacks? Yeah, I don't think so."

"If they capture me, I get turned into a weapon," Totum continued, keeping his voice even and his eyes trained to the ground.

"We literally _just_ went over this, and once again, I don't care," Bandit said. At this point, he was just humoring the kid. He didn't have anywhere to be at the moment.

"Like any of the Master's forces, I'll be forced to do what he wants. He'll make me stronger, yet I'll have no control over my actions. He'll send me after his enemies."

"Remember how you told me that your attacks were really weak? You're not exactly a powerhouse. You are no real threat, at least not to me."

"Am I, Bandit?" Totum asked, finally raising his eyes to meet the Pikachu's. "The more I train with an element, the better I get at using it, the less it hurts. It may take months or years, but I'll eventually be able to use the other elements just as well as my grass attacks. When that time comes, who do you think he'll send me after?"

"The Resistance, obviously," Bandit answered, smiling at the absurdness of Totum's argument. "They're his greatest enemy. Who else would they send you after?"

"You," the Treecko responded simply.

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard," Bandit muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Think about it," Totum said, walking forward slowly. "He's wanted you for years. He wants you so badly, he sends his best man after you whenever you get caught. Why would he do that? Why would he go through so much to catch a thief?"

"I dunno. Maybe 'cause I've been a giant pain in the ass since I started stealing from him?"

"No, he'd want you because you're known to be able to break into and escape any building possible. You're known to be capable of picking any lock. You have the reputation of the greatest thief alive. So when he captures you, he'd stick you on his enemies, just like he'll do to me."

"He'll make me break into the Resistance's headquarters," Bandit finished. His cocky attitude had disappeared, replaced by a feeling of foreboding.

Totum nodded. "Yes. Even if he doesn't catch me, he'll still go after you. I was last seen escaping with the great Bandit of Ambera. His forces will be on the lookout for you, now that they know what you look like. They'll come after you, thinking that you'd have information on me. Whether you help me or not, you'll still be the Master's number one target."

Bandit didn't speak. He was stunned into silence. There wasn't a way to argue with Totum's logic. What he said was true. Sure, he could flat-out refuse to believe him and get on with his life, but he couldn't do that. One of the reasons why he was still alive was by playing it safe, and that required taking in all possible accounts. It just took Totum's explanation to help him realize just how screwed he was.

"You don't have to do this for me," Totum said, standing only a few paces from the Pikachu. "From what I've seen, you've never done anything for anyone except yourself. So for your sake, will you teach me how to be a criminal?"

Bandit scowled and swore under his breath. "Fine. I'll teach you. You got a week to learn, though. I hope you learn fast because as soon as that week is gone, I don't want anything to do with you."

"Deal," Totum said with a smile, extending his hand. Bandit glared at it briefly, then shook it.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered, shaking his head.

Totum ignored his attitude. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, now that he knew what to do. He was confident that he would learn the skills necessary to survive.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"You wait here," was his response. He gave the Pikachu an accusing look, who chuckled lightly. "Don't worry; I'm not going to ditch you."

"Am I supposed to believe that? You seemed quite eager to leave me a few minutes ago."

"Hey, I may be a thief, but I'm a thief who keeps his word. When I make an agreement, I don't back out of it."

With that, he jumped off the roof and out of sight. Totum thought of following him, but decided against it. He wasn't too good at sneaking. If Bandit caught him, which he probably would, he wouldn't be happy at all to find him. Totum didn't even want to think what would happen if a guard found him.

Five minutes later, Bandit climbed back onto the roof. A burlap bag was draped across his back, one arm slung through its loops. It looked heavy, yet he didn't seem hindered by the weight. Maybe he was used to climbing with the extra baggage.

"What's in the bag?" Totum asked.

Bandit glanced at him, an odd look in his eye. "It's your freedom. With this, I'm going to make our lives a hell of a lot easier."

"Okay," Totum said uneasily. "Where are we going with it?"

That odd glint was back, accompanied by an unnerving smile. Totum realized what it was: humour. Whatever Bandit had in store, he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

"Are you up for another run?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he sprinted along the roof and jumped the gap with ease. Totum groaned, and set off after the thief.

* * *

Half an hour of running and jumping later, the two fugitives came to a rest in another alley. The streets were still crawling with guards, still looking for the escapees. Due to that fact, Bandit had led his new trainee through a series of rooftops and alleys, with an occasional sprint across the road. The thief knew what he was doing, and the guards never saw them.

Totum came to a rest next to the Pikachu, his hands on his knees while he panted. They had come to a stop next to an unmarked door.

"Why'd we stop here?" he asked between breaths.

"I told you," Bandit said, turning his attention to the Treecko. "We're getting some heat off you."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to ditch the name."

Totum stood up straight and gave Bandit a look of confusion. "Why do I have to ditch my name?"

Bandit face-palmed, groaning into his hand. This was going to be a long week. "Totum the Treecko is now one of the most wanted Pokémon in Ambera, maybe even higher on the list than me. If you go around using that name you're gonna attract every guard in the city. You need a new name, an alias, if you want to get by."

"So basically I have to change my name if I want to succeed as a criminal," Totum summarized.

Bandit nodded. "Right on. Plus, 'Totum' just sounds stupid. You should be glad you're getting a new one."

"Hey!" Totum protested. "What's wrong with my name?"

"Oh my Arceus. Just pick a name!"

"How can I just pick a new identity off the top of my head? It's not that easy."

"Yeah it is. Here, I'll help you out. Maybe Suds? Timmins? Drummond? Any of those sound good?"

Totum bit his lip, trying to decide. "I don't know..."

"Ah... screw it," Bandit threw his arms in the air. "We'll figure it out inside. If you can't think of a name, I'll make one up for you."

Totum's eyes grew wide. There was no way that he was letting Bandit choose his new alias. No doubt he would choose the most awful name possible. The Pikachu pushed open the door and Totum quickly followed him inside.

He honestly didn't know what he expected to be behind the door. Still, the pub on the other side managed to surprise him.

It wasn't necessarily dirty inside, but it wasn't exactly clean. The walls hadn't been painted, leaving them dark brown. The floor was covered in a thin layer of dirt. Debris was piled in small mounds along the baseboards and in the corners. Smokeless torches hung on the walls, lighting the room and its occupants. The bar was being run by a lone Ledian, who's four hands were working so fast that they were a blur. Bandit seemed right at home here, while Totum felt completely out of place.

He followed the thief as he navigated around tables, stopping when he got to the bar. They hopped onto the stools, Bandit whistling to get the bartenders attention. Grinning, the Ledian came over.

"Hey hey!" he laughed, still mixing drinks with his four hands. "Haven't seen you in a while, Bandit. What brings you back to Iron Town?"

"Well Malton, I just broke out of the local jail, if that answers your question," Bandit said.

Malton the Ledian almost dropped one of the drinks in surprise. "That's what all the fuss was about? Hell man, what are you still doing here? You should be long gone by now."

"You're right. I got some... business to attend to."

He glared back at Totum, who was staring at Malton's hands work. The bartender noticed Bandit's look of distaste, but didn't bring it up.

"So, you're not buying any drinks today?" he asked.

Totum opened his mouth before Bandit could respond. "No, I don't drink."

Bandit buried his face in his hands, while Malton's mouth hung open slightly. The Ledian tried to silently get some information from the Pikachu, receiving a look that said _don't ask_.

"Yeah, no drinks," Bandit sighed. He was regretting taking Totum as an apprentice more by the minute. Of course he had to team up with the lamest Treecko known to Ambera. "Can't go spending money. Speaking of which; have you seen Whitby?"

"Um..." Malton said, glancing at the bathroom doors. "You can say that."

Bandit followed his gaze. "Dude, she's still doing that?"

"Only when the pay is good."

Totum had no idea what they were talking about. The men's door opened, and a small, brown Pokémon with two massive front teeth walked out. The Bidoof was looking really proud of itself, like going to the bathroom was such a huge accomplishment. At first, he thought the Bidoof was who they were talking about, but Whitby was a girl's name, and the water type came from the men's room.

Shortly after, a second Bidoof exited the same bathroom. This one was wearing a bored face, comparably different from the look that was on Bandit's. The Pikachu's expression was a mix of horror and disgust. The second Bidoof noticed them, taking the empty stool next to Bandit. Malton slid a glass of amber liquid down the bar to it.

"I haven't seen you in six months, and you're just going to sit there like a slack-jawed idiot?" she finally asked after gulping down half her drink. "What've you got to say for yourself?"

Bandit, who was sitting in a stunned silence, shook his head. "Really? A Bidoof? I know it's a good source of Poké, but come on!"

"So? Money is money. Does it really matter where it comes from?"

"But... but... it's a _Bidoof_! A Bidoof! Where did your sense of shame go?"

"Look, did you come here for any actual reason, or are you just going to berate me because of my customers?"

"Okay, sorry. Sorry," Bandit said, holding his hands up in apology. His tone turned serious. "I need your services."

"Whoa, no way," Whitby said suddenly. "We're friends, Bandit. It'll be way too awkward."

Bandit cracked a smile. "No, don't worry. It's not for me."

"Okay, I'm listening," Whitby smiled. At least, she did smile, until Bandit plopped the sack down in front of her, spilling a large amount of coins onto the bar. Her eyes widened. "Come on, man! That amount is usually for something _really_ weird."

"It's nothing weird, I promise," Bandit said. He glanced back at Totum, and lowered his voice. "Look, it's for the kid behind me."

Completely oblivious to what they were talking about, Totum raised a hand in greeting. Whitby raised an eyebrow in return. She turned to Bandit.

"You're trying to tell me that isn't weird?" she questioned.

Bandit was caught off guard. "What do you mean?"

"He's a kid, barely younger than you," she said. "That's not right."

"Ugh, gross!" Bandit groaned, realizing what she was saying. "I was talking about your _other_ services. For the love of Arceus, that's just disgusting! Why would you even think that?"

Whitby started to crack up, almost causing Malton to follow suit and drop the drinks he was pouring. Bandit muttered some curses into his palm.

"That explains the sack of cash," Whitby managed after halting her laughter. "I don't do that very often anymore."

"So will you do it?" Bandit asked. "You know, for old-times' sake?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it," she said, rifling through the bag. "There's definitely enough in here."

"Excuse me," Totum finally said, having remained silent for the entire conversation. "Exactly what are you planning on doing to me?"

"We went over this, remember?" Bandit said. Totum shook his head.

"I'm going to make you disappear," Whitby explained with a grin, immediately sending a wave of terror through the Treecko.

"_WHAT?_" he exclaimed, nearly falling off his stool. To his embarrassment, the others laughed.

"Chill, man," Bandit said. "She's not gonna kill you."

"Yeah, I'm just going to fake your death," Whitby clarified.

"_Just_ fake my death? Totum repeated, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, but how in the world are you supposed to do that? I'm not putting myself in that position, and it's not like you look much like me."

Bandit and Whitby exchanged amused glances.

"He still hasn't guessed yet, has he?" she asked.

"Nah... he's a bit slow," Bandit told her.

"Am I missing something?" Totum looked at them, almost begging for an answer.

Whitby rolled her eyes, which Bandit took as a signal to avert his eyes. Totum wished he'd done the same. Right before his eyes, Whitby the Bidoof began to change.

It was disgusting to watch. Her fur slowly shrunk into her skin, going from a dark brown to bright pink. The many features of her body melted and disappeared, until all that was left was a pink blob with two eyes and a mouth.

"Oh..." Totum said once the transformation was complete. "You're a Ditto."

"We got a genius over here," Bandit muttered.

Totum didn't hear the remark. The bits of what he'd heard were all starting to fall into place. He finally understood what the plan was, yet he didn't feel all that reassured by the knowledge.

"Are you sure this will work?" he finally asked.

"I've done this dozens of times," Whitby said. "The Master's never caught me before. I've got a perfect record for this."

"Okay. I guess I'm in," Totum said uneasily. "Let's get to it then?"

"Not here. Let's go up to the roof," Bandit suggested. "I got a feeling that someone might be weirded out by the transformations."

Nodding in agreement, they said farewell to Malton and headed for the door.

* * *

The first step of the plan was unpleasant to say the least. Whitby had to perform something called a 'DNA Transfer' on Totum. She had to touch his body to get the genetic code, absorbing part of him through her undefined body. When it was done, he was left shivering and had the feeling that he would never feel whole again.

"Was the touching really necessary?" he asked, rubbing his arms to regain some warmth. "I thought Ditto just needed to look at the Pokémon to change into them."

"There's that way, yes," Whitby said, shuddering once. She was feeling the same thing as Totum, only she was used to it by now. "But that only gives you a general body of the species. The DNA transfer allows me to use your exact body. I'm also able to switch between my normal form and the last Pokémon I transformed into."

"Ditto can do that?" Totum asked, halting his rubbing.

"It's a rare skill," she said. "Those who have it don't even know it exists because it's an obscure fact."

"Whitby's probably the one of five Ditto in Ambera who know how to use it," Bandit added, sounding a little proud. "Why did you become a criminal again?"

Whitby glared at him as best as she could with her beady eyes. It didn't look fierce, though it did wipe the smile off the Pikachu's face. "You know why."

Totum sure didn't, but he decided to drop it. He didn't want Whitby to be angry at him. She seemed like the person you didn't want to be on her bad side. He cleared his throat, cutting the awkward silence.

"So, shall we see if the transformation works?" he suggested. The other two agreed. Whitby closed her eyes and went in a trance, concentrating hard.

It took a while for the morph to start. Slowly, the pink colour of her body darkened to a green hue. Limbs became more defined, with a fifth sprouting from her back. Her eyes grew, a nose expanded from nowhere. After a few minutes, Totum was staring at an exact replica of himself.

It was disorienting, seeing himself without the aid of a mirror or other reflective surface. The Treecko in front of him was similar to him in every way.

Suddenly, his copy smirked "Jeez, can't get enough of yourself, can you?" it said in his voice. Whitby and Bandit laughed when Totum jumped back in surprise.

"Never heard yourself talk?" Bandit asked, a big grin plastered to his face.

"Not until a few seconds ago," Totum managed once his heart stopped racing. "Is my voice really that high?"

"Yeah, it really is."

"Well, I'm used to this body already," Whitby stretched her new arms and legs. "You Treecko have really simple bodies. I had to change into a Taillow this one time... man, it was weird getting used to those wings. Flying was the most amazing feeling–."

"Hey, Whitby, no time for your rambling," Bandit interrupted, earning a glare from the disguised Ditto. "You got a death to fake."

Whitby nodded, even though she was a little angry at Bandit's rudeness. "You're right. I should get started. These jobs can take weeks sometimes."

That last part sent a jolt of fear through Totum. He grabbed Whitby's arm as she prepared to jump off the roof.

"Hey!" she protested. "What gives?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what your plan is," Totum said, releasing his grip on her arm.

"We went over this already," Whitby groaned.

"We didn't go over the details though."

"Fine. I'm heading to a city farther north of here. I'll announce your presence there and make sure that a lot of important people see you die. Eventually, word will get to the Master as it always does and you're a free man."

"Okay, thanks," Totum said, nodding his head and staring off into the distance.

"Is that it?" Whitby asked, annoyed by the delay.

Totum thought it over. "Just don't get caught," was all he could say. Whitby rolled her eyes as if to say _'well duh' _and jumped off the roof. Totum watched as his clone disappeared from view in the crowds of people rushing to get home.

"You just have to know everything, don't you?" Bandit jeered from behind him.

"Of course I do," Totum responded, not bothering to face the thief. His eyes were focussed on the setting sun, and the brilliant colours it painted the sky with. "Ever heard of the expression 'knowledge is power'?"

"Yup, and I think it's a load of crap."

Totum cocked an eyebrow and turned around. Bandit had a superior look on his face, like he thought he was better than Totum.

"Fine. What's your take on it?"

"Being an all powerful being and having a full army at your disposal is real power. Just look at the Master; he isn't very smart, yet he can do pretty much anything he wants."

"So you're saying that you don't try to get as much information as possible before doing... whatever it is you do?"

"You know it. Where'd the fun be if there weren't any surprises?"

"You're crazy."

"Maybe a little," Bandit chuckled. "But you still need me."

"Funny how things turn out," Totum mumbled. His gaze drifted back to the rapidly darkening sky. For as long as he could remember, he'd feared the night. It wasn't the loss of his eyesight that bothered him about the darkness; it was what lurked in the shadows that bothered him the most.

"We should get inside," Bandit said, noticing the sky. There was an edge of fear in his voice. Any sane Pokémon feared the night.

"Good idea," Totum said, agreeing with him without hesitation. "Where are we staying for the night?"

"A place I haven't been to in months," Bandit said. "Home."

* * *

They reached the alley as the sun was dipping below the horizon. This place meant nothing to Totum, but to Bandit it was comforting. So many days had been finished by a mad sprint to this same spot, it made the Pikachu feel safer by just standing there. He knew well enough that no spot outdoors would be safe once the sun fully set. Approaching the wall, he felt around the rough stone.

"Uh... what are you doing?" Totum asked from behind. His anxiety had been growing all day. Being outside so close to night always worried him.

"You'll see," was Bandit's response. His hand stopped when he found what he was looking for. He pressed his palm against a part of the wall that looked no different from the rest. To Totum's surprise, it pushed in and then popped out, revealing a hidden lever behind a disguised flap. Bandit pulled the lever, which popped back into place.

Totum jumped back as the ground sunk beneath feet. The ground descended in sections, gliding smoothly and soundlessly. When the movement stopped, a set of stairs led down to a simple wooden door.

Bandit walked down and opened the door. He looked back up and noticed Totum still standing at the top.

"You coming?" he asked.

The Treecko looked around nervously, expecting something to jump out at him at any moment. "Is is safe?"

"What the... of course it's safe!" Bandit said. "If you wanna stay outside, be my guest. I'm sleeping indoors tonight."

He walked inside, and to his dismay, Totum followed. He was actually hoping the kid would stay outside so the Watchers would get him. It would save him the trouble of teaching the guy anyways.

Totum looked around the room. After seeing the bar, he'd set his expectations low for Bandit's home. Despite that, it still managed to fall short. Way short.

The home was cramped and dirty. Garbage was strewn everywhere, covering most of the floor and the furniture. A wooden desk and chair were crammed between two bookcases along the left wall, with a faded map of Ambera on the wall above it. Two beat up couches and a small table took up most of the right side of the room. A small kitchen was nestled in the back left corner, a few cupboards hanging above it. A darkened doorway was at the back, presumably leading to Bandit's bedroom and, hopefully, a bathroom.

To Bandit, this was always his home. It was his first safe house when he started life as a criminal. Earlier that day, he was drawn towards this place, tracing the path along the rooftops as he used to do when this was his permanent residence. Totum didn't realize that the roof of this building was same roof where he revealed his powers to Bandit.

"Okay, time to hit the hay," Bandit said, realizing that they were standing at the door for a long time. Careful to avoid the trash, he manoeuvred around the room to the other side.

"I get the couch, I guess," Totum said, shuffling towards through the garbage.

"I guess so," Bandit said, reaching the doorway. He stopped when a thought occurred. "I just remembered. You haven't picked an alias yet."

Totum had already flopped down on the couch. "Oh right. I forgot about that."

"You better choose quickly," Bandit grinned, "or else I'm going to pick your name. Oh, please, let me pick your name."

He wasn't prepared to let Bandit get that honour. Totum thought about it briefly, and a name clicked into place.

"I got one," he said. "Jasper."

"Jasper? Really?" Bandit asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're not gonna choose something cooler, like Magic Man, or the Wizard?"

"No, just Jasper. I like it. It's simple, inconspicuous and it just seems to fit. What do you think?"

Bandit grunted. "I don't care. It's your name," he said, vanishing into his room. "You better get some sleep. We start your training tomorrow, _Jasper_."

The room went dark, and Totum lay back down on the couch. The dark hid it, but he was smiling. For better or for worse, Totum the Treecko was dead. He would now start his life as Jasper, a master thief.


	3. Thieving 101

Bandit stretched as he rolled out of bed. A feeling of warmth spread through him when he realized he was back in his home. It wasn't just a dream. He was glad that he was in his own bed, not some flea-ridden thing in a prison. Yesterday's events had really transpired.

His light mood turned sour. Yesterday really had happened. Some part of him wished that it was a dream. He crept into the other room and stole a glance at the couch. His heart fell when he saw the Treecko still passed out on the faded cushions.

He really shouldn't have expected anything different. The kid had practically begged to stay. He wouldn't just get up and leave. Bandit scowled, hating the situation. Why couldn't he just be a thief and not have to worry about the stupid Treecko with magical abilities?

A thought sprung to mind that brought a smile to the Pikachu's face. The kid asked to be taught, and Bandit had his own way of teaching. His own special way.

He hurried back into his room and began rummaging through the junk for his student's first test.

* * *

"_WAKE UP!"_

The Treecko jumped as something slammed against the table an inch from his face. He shot up from the couch and fell back on the other side.

"Wuzz goin' on?" he slurred, still half asleep. Memories from the day before were slowly rearranging themselves in his mind.

"Today's your first day, Jasper," Bandit reminded him, barely keeping the coldness from seeping into his voice. It took a moment for the Treecko to remember his decision regarding his name. He nearly missed the next part Bandit said. "It's your first day, and your first test."

Bandit indicated to the table. A simple wooden box rested on the table, a lock on the lid. It looked like it was pulled from the dump, and knowing Bandit, it probably was.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jasper asked, staring at the box.

Bandit sighed. "What is it about 'test' did you not understand?" Jasper stared at him blankly and the Pikachu face-palmed. "The box is locked. Open it."

Jasper shrugged and picked the box up. He prepared to smash it down when Bandit stopped him again.

"No! Not like that!" he exclaimed, then groaned. "You're supposed to _pick_ the lock, not smash it until it opens."

"How was I going to know that?" Jasper snapped. "You said open the box. I was going to open it."

"Why would I give you a test that can be solved by brute force when teaching you to be a _thief_? What use would that have? You can't smash every lock you see."

Jasper rolled his eyes and picked up the box. He examined the lock, but couldn't distinguish anything abnormal about it. It looked like any old lock to him.

"What do I do?" he finally asked, dropping the box.

Bandit sighed and his tail turned grey. He picked a steel hair from it and gave it to the Treecko. "Use this."

Jasper accepted the needle like hair and jammed it into the lock. He heard how people picked locks by wiggling a needle back and forth. He tried the same technique, not really knowing what he was doing or the progress he was making.

Minutes ticked by and he grew steadily angrier. The stupid lock was taunting him. Bandit's not-so silent laughs didn't help. Finally, after ten minutes of struggling, he threw the pin to the ground.

"This is impossible!" Jasper shouted. "You're made this impossible to solve."

Without a word, Bandit picked up the discarded needle. He fit it into the lock, moved it a few times, and the lid popped open.

"You were saying?" Bandit grinned, sliding the box back to Jasper. He closed the lid and handed the needle back to the Treecko.

Jasper glared at him before taking the needle. He attempted to follow what Bandit did, but only achieved the same results as last time. He was close to rage quitting again when something clicked in his mind.

He took the needle out of the hole and placed his hand over the lock. Bandit leaned forward, intrigued by what was happening. Jasper didn't pay attention to him, and focused on channelling his energy.

The lid popped open and Bandit's jaw dropped.

"How did... how did you do that?" he stuttered. Jasper was whipping his hand back and forth, wincing in pain.

"Gust," he replied simply through clenched teeth. He checked his hand, looking for any injuries. Of course there were none.

"You can use flying moves?" Bandit asked, shocked over what had happened.

"Yeah. I said I can use every element, did I not?"

Bandit nodded, taking the box. The lock wasn't broken from the forced entry. The concussion of air must have moved the pistons inside, just like using a key would.

"Well, that makes this lesson useless," Bandit muttered, tossing the box over his shoulder. "No point in learning how to use a pin if you can just use Gust."

"You got any other easy tests for me to beat?" Jasper grinned cockily, enjoying the feeling of beating Bandit's test.

Bandit glared at him as he thought. The look soon changed to something more frightening: A wide smile. Jasper knew that whatever came next wasn't going to be fun.

"Oh yeah, I got another test for you," he chuckled. "I think you'll find it quite educational."

"What is it?" Jasper asked, backing away slightly.

"It's time for you to get some hands on experience."

* * *

"Why are we always on roofs?"

"'Cause anybody can see you easily from the street. No one looks at a roof expecting something bad to come flying down from above. The rooftops are your best friends."

Jasper peered over the edge of the building to the streets below. Pokémon of all types wandered throughout the streets. Storefronts sold varieties of goods, ranging from food to cloths to weapons. Customers crowded around some of these stores, trying to buy supplies.

"Why are we up here?" Jasper asked, already knowing the answer, yet fearing it. He knew what came next, but desperately wanted to avoid doing it. He wasn't that kind of Pokémon.

"Oh, nothing, just enjoying the scenery. It's such a great view from here," Bandit said sarcastically. He snorted lightly. "You begged me to teach you to be a thief. What do you think we're doing?"

"Stealing?"

"Stealing."

Jasper grimaced slightly. He didn't want to steal, but he didn't have much of a choice. He asked to be a thief, now he was going to have to act like one.

"So I just need to rob someone, right?"

"_Just _steal from someone?" Bandit fixed him with a stare of disbelief. "Thank Arceus you found me. You'd be dead if I hadn't taken you in."

"Stop acting like a saint," Jasper said. "Stealing isn't some form of art that's that difficult to pick up. You choose a person and you steal from them. Two steps."

Bandit rolled his eyes and got closer to the edge so he could see the entire street. He motioned for Jasper to do the same.

"Look down there and tell me who you'd steal from," he told the Treecko.

Jasper inched forward and observed the pedestrians. His gaze instantly went to the stores.

"The shopkeepers probably have a decent amount of money on them," he said.

"They do, but how would you get it off them?" Bandit posed.

Jasper bit his lip thinking. "Sneak up behind them and pick their pockets?"

"Idiotic. They have their shops and registers right there. Why would they carry so much money on them?"

"Okay, then I'd go for their registers."

"How are you going to steal something that big with no one seeing you?"

"Does it matter?" Jasper snapped.

"Yes!" Bandit cried out. "Of course it matters if someone sees you."

"Why?" Jasper demanded. "What difference does it make?"

Bandit turned serious. "Do you honestly think no one will care if they saw you walk up to a register and steal it? Do you think the shopkeeper will just allow you to do that, never mind anyone with a conscience?"

"I stole something. I'm going to be like you either way, caught or not."

"You're a thief, but that doesn't make you like me. The difference between being a thief and a prisoner is knowing who to steal from."

"Is that why you ended jail so many times?" Jasper said hotly.

He knew he crossed a line. Bandit's scowl grew, his muscles twitching. Anger seethed just below the surface.

"Yes, that's why I ended up in jail," he finally said. "I made some stupid mistakes in my early days. I barely escaped from those. I've had to be more careful nowadays because just one slip up can screw me."

Jasper's brow furrowed. That was not the answer he was expecting. Bandit's mouth was U of disgust.

"Try again," Bandit ordered, his voice low. "Make sure you're right so you don't just become another mistake."

Peering down into the streets, Jasper kept what Bandit said at the ready. He checked the Pokémon, trying to tell if they would have anything or worth on them. But he didn't have Bandit's sense for this. A Weaville looked no different to a Totodile to him when it came to wealth.

His gaze wandered to the shops again. He knew that he couldn't steal from the shops themselves, yet he still felt they were important. One of stores sold gold bracelets, the counter piled with expensive jewelry. Pokémon tried desperately to get their hands on the shiny trinkets, pouches full of Poké.

The answer clicked in his head. "From the customers!" he exclaimed. "Steal from the ones that are buying. They need to have money on them to buy stuff."

"Exactly," Bandit confirmed. He didn't give any praise. "Which one would you steal from?"

Jasper felt his heart fall again. Those that had a lot of money watched their pouches carefully. They knew how to protect their cash. The ones that had less definitely looked different. They were leaner, tougher, as they spent a lot of time defending themselves. Stealing from them would almost certainly end in a fight, one that he would lose. Even if he did somehow manage to get away, would the pay be any good?

Finally, he spotted the poor. Weak and pitiful, they carried small amounts of Poké. Jasper doubted they'd be able to do anything if they were robbed, or that anybody would help them.

"I'd go for the poorer ones," he said, hating himself inside. "They may not have much, but it'd be less risk."

"I know how you feel," Bandit said glumly. Jasper looked at him and saw actual pain on his face. "It sucks, I know, but you need to start off somewhere. Even if you don't like it, they're the ones you go for."

Bandit was once like him, Jasper realized. Only he didn't have someone teaching him the ropes. He had to figure this all out by himself.

"So should I go steal from them?" Jasper asked, dreading the answer. Those Pokémon barely had enough money as it was. He didn't want to put them farther into debt.

Bandit shook his head and relief spread through the Treecko. "Nah, you're not getting your hands dirty yet."

"So what am I going to do?"

"I'll steal and you watch," Bandit said, rubbing his hands together. "Pick the target and sit back and enjoy the show."

"Okay, I guess," Jasper shrugged. "That one." He pointed to a sickly looking Ampharos who was trying to slouch his way through the crowd unnoticed.

"What? No! I'm not stealing from that guy," Bandit protested. "I'm a master thief. Give me a challenge."

Jasper frowned and searched the crowd. He grinned evilly when he found the perfect target. "Okay then. How about that Blaziken?"

"Whoa, I said challenge, not a suicide run."

"You scared?" Jasper laughed.

"No, the risk is not even close to the reward," Bandit replied coolly, not rising to the taunt. "The guy has three friends with them. No way am I going for that."

"Oh yeah," Jasper mumbled, noticing the small group trailing close behind the Blaziken. He searched the crowd for another target when Bandit's eyes grew wide.

"Hello," the Pikachu grinned, looking down the street. "What have we got here?"

Jasper followed his gaze, but couldn't see anything. "What are you looking at?"

"Master's forces," Bandit replied simply, craning his small body for a better look. "Not many. They look loaded though."

"How can you tell them apart?" Jasper said, straining his eyes to no avail. "They all look the same to me."

"You have to know what to look for. You see how the crowd kinda parts around that group?" Bandit pointed out. Almost as soon as he said it did the indicated crowd become visible. "It's, like, a term of respect and fear. Stay out of their way unless you want to get beat."

One of the soldiers, an Electrike, knocked over the skinny Ampharos. His group laughed loudly and continued on. Jasper tensed. He wanted to jump in there and wail on them.

"Easy, tiger," Bandit said. "Watch and learn"

Cracking a few joints, the Pikachu jumped off the roof to the alley below. From there, he entered the street and melted into the crowd.

Bandit always got a kick out of this. Sneaking through a crowd to rob a soldier always gave him a warm feeling. Some would paint on their free time, or work an actual job. Not Bandit though. He was born for this.

The soldiers had come to a rest at food stand. Along with the Electivire were an Aggron, a Hariyama, a Pinser, and a Machoke. Their backs were turned to the Pikachu. A burlap bag lay on the ground behind them. It bulged in odd places, much too erratic for something soft.

Bandit grinned. This was too easy.

Without a noise, Bandit crept up behind the soldiers. Two Pokémon, a Cacturne and a Vigoroth, were having a heated argument. They were wrestling for the possession of an orb. The kind of orb escaped Bandit. He didn't use orbs that much and never really learned what they did. The two created quite a racket, reducing Bandit's chance of being heard.

Grinning, he grabbed the bag. He tugged on the burlap, but the bag didn't move. Curious, Bandit opened the hole and looked inside. He nearly gasped out loud, stopping himself at the last moment.

Inside were multiple golden idols of various Pokémon, ranging in different sizes. The smallest one was at least half his size. He grabbed that one, since the others would be too heavy to carry, or just too big to fit in his small pack.

He stuffed the idol into his bag, stumbling a step from the weight. His gaze met Jasper's on the roof, and he gave a wink and a wave. Jasper didn't return the gesture.

The Treecko had watched the short task unfold. He saw Bandit sneak into the bag and pull out the idol. However, he missed the celebratory gesture.

His attention was focused on the fight between two Pokémon, still pulling on the orb. They tugged at the same time and the orb flew free from their hands. Jasper watched as it flew through the air towards Bandit, sailing right over the Pikachu...

And nailing the Machoke soldier in the back of the head. It turned angrily to face the Pokémon who threw the orb. It didn't find them, instead eying the Pikachu holding a very valuable idol.

On the ground, Bandit saw Jasper mouth a very familiar word from the rooftop.

'_Run'_

"Hey!"

He turned to find himself staring up at five very angry Pokémon. They formed a semi-circle around the thief, all glaring at him threateningly. Bandit took a small step back.

"Don't run, thief," Hariyama growled.

That is exactly the opposite of what Bandit had in mind. He turned tail and ran, ducking through the crowds of frightened and confused Pokémon. Shouts came from behind as the soldiers followed in hot pursuit.

"Uh-oh," Jasper muttered as he watched the chase spring into action. Despite the idol, Bandit was fast, a mere yellow blur in the street. The soldiers were slower, but kept a good distance on the thief. If they tried, they could easily catch the hindered Pikachu on clear, straight path. Jasper didn't have many options. He joined the chase from the rooftops.

Bandit never left his sight, even when he jumped gaps between buildings. Sure he was told to stay put, but this was definitely a time to break the rules.

Bandit took a sharp left, hoping to lose his pursuers in the alleys. He didn't bother checking behind, so he had no idea what the chasers were doing. From his vantage point, Jasper saw everything.

The soldiers saw Bandit and split up, three going a block down to seal off the one other exit. The two remaining soldiers chased Bandit down the way he entered.

They were setting a trap.

Bandit rapidly approached the corner. The wall was easily thirty feet high. Challenging to scale, but not impossible with the right technique. He jumped at the wall, trying to gain traction on the brick. The bag was an anchor, and worked with gravity to pull him down. His attempt at climbing failed and he slipped to the ground. A quick glance over his shoulder showed two soldiers making their way around the corner.

A jolt of fear ran through him, and he shot off down the alley once again. The corner at the end would be a perfect place to wall jump to the roof. He'd lose the soldiers up there. They were too slow to climb after him, and he now knew the limitations of the weight of the bad he carried. All he needed to do was reach the wall and he'd be home free, a shiny idol as a reward.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a commotion on the roof. He ignored it. Just another distraction for him. It started getting more intense and he couldn't resist looking up. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Jasper was waving his arms frantically, a desperate look on his face. The Treecko shook his head back and forth while gesturing in the direction Bandit was running. He then pointed the other way and started running. Bandit began to ask what he was doing, but the words died in his mouth.

Shadows inched their way along the walls on the other side. Soldiers were coming from both ends. Jasper was already running along the roof away from the shadows, and Bandit decided to do the same. He spun around and ran back the way he came from.

The bag flapped crazily on his back as he ran. He searched for the Treecko on the roof but couldn't find him. Had Jasper ditched him? There was no way he would do that, not after he went through all the trouble of convincing Bandit in the first place. He turned the corner and skidded to a halt.

"Gotcha now, you little punk," the Machoke growled, stepping in front of Bandit. The Pinser manoeuvred his way behind, trapping the Pikachu between the much larger Pokémon.

Bandit's head whipped back and forth, trying to find an escape route. He found none. The soldiers were too large to get around. With the extra weight on his back, wall-running would be much more challenging to pull off.

Bandit cursed in his mind. Jasper saw this coming. That's why he bailed on the roof. The blasted Treecko knew he was going to be caught, so he hightailed it out of there as fast as possible.

"Are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" the Pinser asked, his sideways mouth clicking with anticipation. No doubt he wanted it to be the hard way.

Anger flared in Bandit's mind. No way was he letting the Master get any satisfaction out of this. If he was getting caught, he was going out with a bang. He shrugged his shoulder, freeing one arm of the strap.

He didn't get time to remove the other strap. The Pinser lunged at him, forcing the Pikachu to dive. Its claws narrowly missed him, but the beetle was on its feet quickly. Bandit backed up and hit stone.

A horrible feeling passed through Bandit when he realized what he'd done. He just backed up into a wall, and the soldiers now had him right where they wanted. They grinned evilly at the cornered Pikachu.

"Looks like he chose the hard way," the Machoke laughed, cracking his knuckles. The Pinser remained silent, instead snapping his pincers together. Bandit closed his eyes and shrunk back into the corner, and they pounced on him.

A battle cry pierced the air, forcing Bandit to open his eyes. A set of green tentacles wrapped themselves around one of the beetle's pincers. He staggered back, an unexpected burden forcing him off balance. The Machoke stared dumbly at his partner, not sure of what to do as the bug fell heavily to the ground. Bandit gasped.

Jasper panted hard, his vines still stuck around the thrashing Pinser. The Machoke regained his sense and charged the Treecko. Jasper was too tired to move and was hit full on by the attack. His vines snapped from the bug as he was lifted into the air by the fighting type.

"You wanna be a hero?" the Machoke spat, holding Jasper against the wall. His partner was quickly freeing himself behind him. "Then you get to see what happens to those who try."

He raised a fist to pummel the grass type's head in.

"Oi!" yelled a voice from behind him. "You forgetting something?"

The Machoke turned angrily to face the Pikachu. Bad move on his part.

Bandit spun quickly, releasing the bag from his grasp. It hurtled straight towards the Machoke's head. The fighting type was too stunned to react, and the bag struck him in the face. He released his grip on Jasper and both fell to the ground in a painful heap.

The thief didn't waste any time. The Pinser was almost up, blocking their escape route from the alley. "C'mon!" Bandit yelled, grabbing the idol. "Let's go!"

Jasper was on his feet in an instant. The two criminals retreated deeper into the alley while the soldiers behind them recovered. The victory was short-lived.

The shadows were still at the end of the alley. The other half of the soldiers were still waiting there. Bandit figured that they as long as they could get to the corner, they could make it up to the roof. It was a long shot, but it their only chance.

"They're trapped in the alley!" the soldiers shouted out from behind them. "Get them before they escape!"

Just then, the shadows at the end of the alley stirred. The thieves skidded to a halt and shared a fearful glance. No more escape routes for them.

Jasper stared in vain at the rooftops. The fight exhausted him. Using the Vine Whip then getting slammed drained him. Bandit might have been able to make it, but the load on his back would be too heavy. He would have to ditch the idol.

He saw the Pikachu staring grimly around them. Jasper knew that they were thinking the same thing: they were doomed.

Well, maybe not. There was still one other option, an option that Jasper didn't even want to consider. The commotion coming from both sides showed him he didn't have much of a choice.

He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. This was going to hurt a lot.

Bandit could almost see the body of one the soldiers when he was tackled from behind. The blow was so unexpected, it knocked the wind from his lungs. He saw the ground rush up to him, but he didn't hit it.

Reality warped around him. The ground faded away into complete darkness. His entire body was enveloped with a... a sensation. He couldn't describe it well. It felt like his body was being ripped apart, but he felt no pain. It just felt... odd. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't feel. He was at the mercy of whatever was happening.

A jolt of horror ran through his mind. He couldn't breathe! Was he going to suffocate? He didn't want to die like that. He didn't want to die in general.

As fast as it came, the feeling vanished and his vision returned. He hit the ground hard, the bag slipping off his head and rolling along the floor. Jumping to his feet, he prepared to continue the sprint. But there was no one else around.

He was in a completely different area. The walls around him were still brick, only they surrounded him on four sides, not two. He was in a room, a storage room from the looks of the many crates. He had been transported from the alley. A sudden sharp gasp of pain came from behind. Bandit spun around to face it.

Jasper lay on cold stone, writhing in pain. His first gasp escalated into a series of short screams. They were pitiful sounds, but filled with agony. Bandit couldn't help feeling sorry for the kid.

"Where the hell did they go?"

The roar of rage came from the other side of the brick wall. The same wall Jasper cried next to. The brick didn't seem to fully stop voices from travelling through to the room.

"I don't know, boss," said a different voice, another soldier. "They were gone when we got here."

"Pokémon don't just up and vanish into thin air!" the first voice yelled. "Especially if they are types that can't use teleport!"

In the silence that followed, Jasper let out another cry of pain, the loudest one yet. Bandit breathed in sharply, gaze locked to the wall. He waited fearfully for a reaction from the other side.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like someone crying, sir."

The soldiers heard. Would they be able to piece together what caused the sound though? Bandit didn't want to find out. He rushed over to Jasper, roughly covering the Treecko's mouth with a hand. Jasper struggled from the sudden contact, cries stifled by Bandit's hand.

"Dude, calm down. It's me," Bandit whispered harshly. "Stop struggling. The soldiers will hear us."

Jasper stopped moving, but Bandit could hear his breaths coming in quick, sharp gasps. He could feel the Treecko's heart beating like a frenzied drummer.

"Where did it come from?"

Bandit leaned from the wall. He didn't want the soldiers to accidently feel the hammering of his pulse through the brick. '_Please go away, please go away, please go away,_' Bandit mumbled to himself silently, repeating the same words in hope that they would repel the soldiers.

"It was probably nothing. C'mon, let's get out of here. Sarge is going to pissed that we lost that idol."

Bandit could hear the soldiers trudge away along the alley. Within minutes, all was quiet. He let out a nervous laugh, which quickly consumed him in a full fit. He wasn't dead, he wasn't captured. He was still free to do whatever he wanted.

And he couldn't be happier.

He looked down at Jasper. The Treecko's eyes were closed and his breath slow and shallow. Sometime during the panic, Jasper must have passed out. Whether it was from pain, fear or exhaustion, Bandit didn't know.

Bandit knew one thing though. Jasper was the one that saved them. He used his curse to get them both out of danger, even when he knew it would hurt like hell. Jasper could have easily saved himself, yet he chose to stick with Bandit.

The head of the gold idol was poking through the top of the bag. Bandit pulled it out for examination. He nearly burst into laughter once again.

The idol was a small version of Arceus. The head was deformed from when he launched it at the Machoke. Despite the dent, it was still an amazing piece of art. The features of the god Pokémon were intricate and beautiful.

As Bandit gazed at the statue, he felt like he should thank someone to for the gift of continued freedom. Without them, he would've been caught.

"Thanks," he said softly. He wasn't looking up when he said it. Instead, he was looking down at the passed out Treecko.


End file.
